How About Me?
by warmsweater
Summary: Jimin tidak ingat sejak kapan ia dan Jungkook berteman. Sejak sekolah dasar, mungkin? Orang bilang, sahabat bisa jadi cinta, dan Jimin sepenuhnya setuju. Jimin selalu menyimpan perasaannya sampai hari yang tepat datang. Rencananya mungkin akan berhasil jika saja... seorang Kim Namjoon tidak datang dan menggoyahkan niatnya. JIKOOK / YAOI / ONESHOT. RnR?


Orang bilang, sahabat bisa jadi cinta.

Dan Jimin sepenuhnya setuju.

.

.

 **Title : How About Me?**

 **Pairing : JiKook (Jimin x Jungkook)**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, SchoolLife, BoysLove**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer : FF 100% saya yang ngetik, castnya ada di Korea.**

 **Enjoy—**

 **p.s. kalau gak suka pairnya, gak usah dibaca**

.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak ingat sejak kapan ia dan Jungkook berteman. Sejak sekolah dasar, mungkin?

Jungkook yang dulu sangat menggemaskan (sekarang pun masih menggemaskan, di mata Jimin) seperti perempuan dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam, dan gigi kelincinya, kini sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang (sedikit) lebih dewasa. Bahkan, sekarang tinggi Jungkook melebihi tinggi Jimin. Padahal, Jungkook jelas-jelas lebih muda daripada Jimin.

Dulu Jungkook sangat cengeng, Jimin ingat itu. Jungkook sering diganggu oleh anak-anak lain, dan biasanya Jimin selalu ada untuk membelanya. Dulu Jungkook tidak mau lepas dari Jimin. Sangat manja, bisa dibilang. Kalau tidak mau ditinggal Jimin, itu berarti Jimin harus menginap di rumah Jungkook yang memang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

.

Dan kini, keadaan sudah agak berubah.

Meskipun mereka masih sangat dekat, sekarang Jimin lah yang tidak mau lepas dari Jungkook. Jimin mengikuti Jungkook ke mana-mana, tepatnya. Jimin bahkan memaksa kepala sekolah agar mereka disekelaskan saat kelas 10.

Jungkook pun sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Jimin kan, sahabatnya.

.

Tetapi, keadaan berbeda bagi Jimin.

.

Jimin _naksir_ Jungkook.

Suka.

Cinta, malah.

.

.

Kelihatannya Jungkook belum sadar akan hal itu. Meskipun Jimin selalu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang _berbeda_ , Jungkook jelas-jelas tidak peka.

Jimin tidak menyalahkannya, sih.

Meski hanya terpaut beberapa bulan, Jimin yakin bahwa Jungkook jauh lebih kekanakan daripada dirinya.

Jimin juga cukup yakin bahwa Jungkook belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Karenanya, Jimin hanya akan menunggu Jungkook cukup dewasa untuk itu.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan yang lalu, sebuah keluarga pindah dan menempati rumah kosong yang berada tepat di seberang rumah Jimin dan Jungkook. Keluarga tersebut memiliki seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Namanya Kim Namjoon.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook dengan cepat dapat berteman dengan Namjoon. Kebetulan, Namjoon juga masuk sekolah yang sama, membuat mereka makin dekat.

Namjoon bisa dibilang hampir sempurna— wajah tampan, badan tinggi (Jimin iri), otak encer, pintar dalam olahraga dan musik, dan masih banyak lagi. Walaupun murid baru, Namjoon langsung menjadi murid kesayangan guru-guru karena seringkali mendapat nilai 100 pada ujian-ujian sekolah. Namjoon tidak terlalu banyak bicara. _Talk less do more_ , benar-benar menggambarkan seorang Kim Namjoon.

Awalnya sih, Jimin tidak keberatan. Ia merasa senang-senang saja, karena kadang Namjoon memperbolehkannya untuk menyontek pekerjaan rumahnya.

.

.

Namun, Jimin merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Jungkook.

.

Setelah ada Namjoon, Jungkook jadi lebih hiperaktif.

Jungkook selalu menonton Namjoon yang sedang latihan basket.

Jungkook selalu mengikuti Namjoon ke perpustakaan.

Jungkook, yang dulu selalu menunggui Jimin dengan aktivitas _dance club_ nya, kini lebih memilih pulang berdua dengan Namjoon.

.

Terlebih lagi, Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang _berbeda_.

.

.

Skakmat bagi Jimin.

.

Bagaimana jika… Jungkook memberikan perasaannya untuk Namjoon? Bukan padanya?

Perasaan bisa berubah, Jimin tahu itu.

.

Tapi tetap saja, rasanya tidak adil bagi Jimin yang selama ini telah memberikan perasaannya untuk Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Namjoon akan berlatih basket lagi.

Jungkook akan menonton, tentu saja. Karena itu, khusus untuk hari ini, Jimin rela bolos pelajaran tambahan (sangat rela, malahan) untuk menontonnya bersama Jungkook.

Dan sialnya, benar. Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang _berbeda_.

.

"Woah! Namjoon hyung bisa melakukan _shooting_ dari jarak sejauh itu! Aku saja tidak bisa." ujar Jungkook seraya menyengir lebar.

Jimin memutar matanya. Ia juga bisa, kok. Walau tidak sejauh itu.

"Oh iya, Jimin, kemarin dapat nilai berapa di ujian matematika?" Jungkook tiba-tiba beralih menatapnya— membuat Jimin buru-buru tersenyum.

Tuh kan. Bahkan Jungkook memanggil Namjoon dengan embel-embel hyung, tetapi tidak ketika memanggilnya.

"Ehm… 67, matematikaku benar-benar buruk. Kau, Kookie?"

"Nilaiku 74," Jungkook sempat cemberut beberapa detik, membuat Jimin berteriak dalam hati atas betapa menggemaskannya Jungkook.

"Namjoon hyung dapat 100 lagi. Kenapa dia bisa begitu pintar, ya…"

.

Namjoon lagi.

Jimin menghela napas panjang.

 _Sabar_.

.

"Omong-omong, Jimin, kau bisa _rapping_?"

" _Rapp_?" Jimin berpikir sesaat, "Ehm, tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku mendengar Namjoon hyung melakukannya! Keren sekali loh, sungguh!" Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

.

Jimin lelah.

Memangnya apa sih, yang keren dari _rapp_? Jimin bisa menyanyi. Jangkauan nadanya juga sangat tinggi. Apakah itu tidak cukup keren untuk Jungkook?

.

"Kookie."

" _Ne_?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permainan basket Namjoon.

"Menurutmu… lebih keren aku atau Namjoon?"

Jimin menatap Jungkook ragu-ragu dengan harapan Jungkook akan tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya dengan lucunya dan berkata, ' _Kau aneh-aneh saja. Tentu saja Park Jimin jauh lebih keren!'._

Ya. Pasti Jungkook akan berkata seperti—

"Kau aneh-aneh saja. Tentu saja Namjoon hyung jauh lebih keren!"

—itu.

.

"Begitukah?" Jimin menambahkan sedikit nada tidak suka pada kata-katanya— walau mungkin Jungkook tidak sadar, "Kenapa menurutmu Namjoon jauh lebih keren?"

Jungkook kembali menatap Namjoon yang sedang men _dribble_ bola basket ke sisi kanan lapangan, "Karena Namjoon hyung pintar, nilainya selalu tinggi, lalu—" Jungkook tersenyum manis di tengah-tengah penuturannya, "—jago olahraga, jago seni musik, dan lagi Namjoon hyung itu teman yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Oh ya?" Jimin tersenyum (tidak ikhlas), "Lalu, **bagaimana denganku**?"

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu apanya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan… tentangku?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Tentu saja kau sahabat terbaikku. Apa lagi?"

.

Jimin menghela napas panjang.

Begitu, ya.

Mungkin ia memang sudah _kalah_ sejak awal.

.

Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya seraya menenteng tasnya.

"Loh—" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "—mau ke mana?"

"Ehm… aku pulang duluan, tidak apa-apa kan? Kau pulang bersama Namjoon saja," ucap Jimin pelan tanpa menatap ke arah Jungkook.

Berharap pujaan hatinya itu sedikit peka dan tiba-tiba mencegahnya pergi seraya bilang—

"Oh, baiklah! Nanti aku pulang bersama Namjoon hyung saja."

.

Ah, sudahlah.

.

Jimin memilih untuk segera beranjak dari sana sebelum ia nangis darah di depan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

"Hei." Namjoon yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan basketnya, berjalan ke arah bangku penonton sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook

"Hei, hyung!" Jungkook tidak menanggapi lambaian tangan Namjoon, tetapi tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan pada Namjoon agar segera duduk di sana.

Namjoon buru-buru duduk dan meneguk air mineral yang Jungkook berikan.

"Ah, leganya. Omong-omong—" Namjoon melihat ke sekitarnya, "—mana Jimin?"

"Sudah pulang duluan," jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Oh," jawab Namjoon lebih singkat.

.

"Omong-omong hyung, kapan-kapan ajari aku basket, ya?"

" _Ne_?" Namjoon menoleh cepat ke arah Jungkook yang sedang memangku dagunya seraya tersenyum penuh harap ke arahnya.

"Ajari aku basket!"

"Ah, ya… Tentu saja." Namjoon tersenyum tipis seraya mengusak rambut Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook memberikannya sebuah cengiran lebar, " _Gomapta_ , hyungie!"

.

Jantung Namjoon berdegup lebih kencang.

 _Sial._

.

"Ehm, Kookie."

" _Ne_?" Jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan basket.

"Apakah aneh kalau aku… menyukai seseorang?"

.

Namjoon bertanya mantap.

Menatap Jungkook penuh harap.

.

Jungkook yang agak terheran dengan pertanyaan Namjoon, mengerutkan keningnya sesaat.

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung. Kita kan sudah SMA."

"Kalau begitu—" Namjoon menelan ludahnya, "—apakah aneh kalau aku menyukaimu?"

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

 _Hah?_

"M-mwo?"

Namjoon menggaruk pelan tengkuknya— aduh, ia jadi grogi dan kikuk sendiri.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aah… begitukah?" Jungkook menjawab pelan.

.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon. _Malu_.

Jadi Kim Namjoon, primadona sekolah, menyukainya?

Serius?!

.

"Makanya, Kookie…" Namjoon menatap kedua obsidian Jungkook lekat-lekat, "—kita mungkin belum lama kenal, tapi… maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

.

 _Aduh_. _Mati aku._

.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon gugup.

"Hyung, bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi…"

.

Sementara Namjoon sudah meringis dalam hati mendengar penolakan Jungkook.

.

"Pertama, kau punya banyak penggemar, hyung. Nanti kalau mereka marah bagaimana?!" kata Jungkook dengan wajah paniknya.

Namjoon menghela napas.

"Kookie, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal i—"

"Kedua…" Jungkook buru-buru menunduk dan memainkan jari telunjuknya, "…aku sudah naksir orang lain, hyung."

.

 _Kraak._

Namjoon patah hati.

.

"Ah, baiklah."

Mungkin ia lebih baik _mengikhlaskan_ saja.

.

Jungkook masih menunduk dan memainkan jari telunjuknya gugup.

"Hei, santai saja… Aku tidak marah kok." Namjoon tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum kikuk.

.

"Omong-omong, orang yang kau suka itu…" Namjoon berpikir sesaat, "Jimin ya?"

.

Jungkook tersentak.

"D-darimana hyung tahu?!"

.

Lho, jadi benar.

Padahal Namjoon hanya asal menebak.

.

Tapi Namjoon rasa-rasanya jadi ingin mengerjai Jungkook.

"Kelihatan jelas, kok."

.

"B-benarkah?!" Jungkook menutup mukanya malu, "Padahal aku sudah pura-pura menyukaimu. Aish— kalau Jimin tahu bagaimana?"

.

Namjoon malah jadi makin patah hati.

 _Padahal aku sudah pura-pura menyukaimu._

.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya bingung— sedangkan Jungkook masih menutup mukanya malu. Namjoon yakin wajah Jungkook sudah memerah saat ini.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Jungkook menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi mukanya itu.

"Dulu aku pernah berjanji pada Jimin kalau aku akan menikahinya saat besar nanti—" Jungkook memutuskan untuk bercerita, dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal, "—sepertinya ia sudah lupa, padahal aku saja masih ingat."

"Begitukah?" Namjoon menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi penonton.

"Mhm!" Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Tapi aku tidak mau ia tahu kalau aku menyukainya, makanya aku berpura-pura menyukaimu, hyung."

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

Namjoon menyesal telah bertanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia merasa dikalahkan oleh sosok Jimin yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Jimin memang tidak bisa apa-apa—" tuh kan, bahkan Jungkook mengakuinya, "—tidak terlalu hebat dalam pelajaran apa pun, kikuk, berisik, tidak keren, dan pendek."

"Jadi…?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, membayangkan wajah Jimin yang selama ini selalu mengusik pikirannya.

"Mungkin karena ia biasa-biasa saja dan tidak spesial, _aku menyukainya_."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah cukup senang melihat Jungkook, jadi… kepemilikan bukanlah hal yang berarti, sepertinya?

Namjoon pun tahu kalau Jimin sangan menyukai Jungkook.

Orang seperti Jimin, sih, mana bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jimin kan, sangat terang-terangan.

.

Namjoon beranjak dari kursinya, "Ayo pulang. Sudah sore, Kookie."

"Ah, _ne_!" Jungkook mengikuti gerakan Namjoon dan beranjak dari kursinya.

.

"Omong-omong, jangan beritahu Jimin, ya?"

"Nanti kuberitahu, ah—"

.

 _ **KLANG!**_

Namjoon dan Jungkook bisa mendengar jelas suara kaleng jatuh di dekat lapangan, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tadi apa, hyung?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kucing. Ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik dinding, seorang lelaki sedang meremas kemeja sekolahnya senang.

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lebar— bahkan matanya sampai menyipit karena ia tersenyum seperti itu.

.

Lelaki itu, Park Jimin.

.

Jimin menghela napas lega setelah menguping pembicaraan Namjoon dan Jungkook. Ternyata kenyataan tidak seburuk apa yang selama ini ia takutkan.

Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mulai berjalan pulang.

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook~" Jimin bahkan tidak sempat melunturkan senyum dari wajahnya.

Pokoknya Jimin akan meminta restu dari orang tua Jungkook pulang nanti. Titik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Iya, maaf ya karena akhir-akhir ini saya lelet _update_ fanfict. Malah kadang saya lupa kalau saya itu pernah ngetik fanfict, dan beginilah…

Dan bukannya menuai apa yang sudah saya tanam— saya malah bikin fanfict abal yang baru.

Habisnya… JiKook lucu banget. Apa daya.

Apalagi di video BangtanBomb yang baru. Yang judulnya saya lupa— pokoknya yang makan-makan itu, terus saling suap-suapan.

Apa. Maksudnya. Itu.

#bye #world

.

Saya bener-bener akan lanjut fanfict lainnya, kok! Cuma butuh waktu (lagi).

Tapi bagi yang merasa pernah nge _request_ sequel dan belum saya buat juga… ehehe… kalau sequel, saya gay akin bakal buat. Kadang saya lebih suka kalau di akhir mereka gak jadian sekalian. (Toh di real life pun mereka gak benar-benar pacaran, kan…).

.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_

 _._

 _._


End file.
